Emily has dinner at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$44.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$44.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$44.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$44.00$ $\$4.40$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$44.00 = $ $\$4.40$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.20$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$4.40$ $\$2.20 =$ $ \$6.60$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$44.00 + \$6.60 = $ $\$50.60$ The total cost of the bill is $\$50.60$.